Maya-Dawn: The golden key
by NatalieTheGryffindor
Summary: Maya-Dawn was an ordinary girl, with nothing going her way. Her brothers had amazing achievements that she didn't and she always thought she was not anything special. Now Everything has changed and she finally gets to prove herself, Finally she get's to prove she is something. AU Eventual GW/OC and during the story a little DM/OCC
1. Maybe not so normal

'Boom' was how fast her life changed 'Boom' was not really a sound but the feeling. 'Boom' stood for the older women with a tight grey bun on her head wearing strange clothing. 'Boom' stood for the weird news that was delivered with this women, and 'Boom' stood for the school she would soon attend.

* * *

My name is Maya-Dawn Alice Bodkin, I live in a costal village called Bonmahon, Ireland with my Mother, Father and two older brothers, Jackson and Richard. My entire family look very much alike, All of us sporting deep Auburn hair and radiant grey eyes, All the males In my family are tall in height while my Mother and I are at a shorter stance. All of my life I've been different from my family, strange things occur when I get mad or sad, that's the reason for me saying all of this. I Maya-dawn Alice Bodkin wish to tell the world my crazy so called 'normal' life, so sit down and enjoy, because my so called 'normal' life is anything but!

* * *

Blue, blue, blue, blue that was what I saw when I opened my eyes, all blue around me. Swish, swish, swish was all I heard when I awoke that morning, the sound of the wind. Bacon, Bacon, Bacon, was I all I smelled that morning, Mum cooking breakfast. Everything seemed so normal that day like nothing special could every occur here, which was true because nothing ever did. The sound of my brothers bickering could be heard from down stairs and my Mum telling them to 'cut it out and milk the cow' was what I heard next, again normal. Nothing was any different and yet I felt it something was going to happen I just knew it! looking at the alarm clock that read six o'clock, I knew my mother would be coming to tell me to get ready for school, and getting up before she got here would save the scolding for later. Mornings have never been my favorite time of day, I'm always quit cranky, an can be a bit rude at times. School was especially a bad part of the mornings, I had a lot of friends, but most didn't talk to me in the morning do to my Attitude.

Sitting up in my bed I got a very good look of my room, Blue was the color, with huge bay windows and all white French furniture scattered across it. My room was very 'Girly', at least that's what my brothers say. My brothers are Thirteen and Fifteen, but they are only a grade a part, my brother Richard skip a grade due to his smart mind. Jackson is a Football god, Pa says he'll be put on a professional team by the time he is Sixteen and I wouldn't put it past him. My Father owns a popular pub in town called Bodkin's Pub, My Mother is a stay at home mother and Nannies three little children, Emma, Edwin and Eland.

'Flower, honey' Flower was what my mother called me, she said I always remind her of the beauty of a flower 'You need to get dressed and come eat before school.' My mother told my through the closed door to my bedroom.

'Yes mum!' I replied in my thick accent, scurrying off my bed to my dresser. I pulled out my school uniform, a blue an green plaid mid-thigh skirt, white button up shirt, black tights and a deep blue jumper. I put everything on and quickly put a brush throw my hair before going to the bathroom across the hall and brushing my teeth, before going down the steps I grabbed two emerald green bows. When I reached down stairs my mother sat me in a chair and began to part my hair into two braids and tie the bows at the ends. My brothers decided that moment was best to make their entrance, tracking mud all over the floor.

'Boys! get cleaned up now!' My mother told my brothers sternly while pushing them up the stairs 'Maya, Darling help me clean this mud up, Boys bus will be here in Thirty minutes hurry up!' My mother always told me that women are the only way men function properly and that one day I would cook and clean for my husband and sons. Honestly I didn't want to do that for a man my whole life. I helped my mother clean up the mess my brothers produced and ate a breakfast of Oatmeal with fruit on top and a bit of bacon on the side. Waiting for my brothers didn't take very long, they shoved food down their throats like life depended on it. We waited out side our three story, white detached home for the bus, which came moments later.

'Morning Maya!' My best friend Darcy Aherne said from her seat with her cousin and our good friend Aodhán Aherne , I took my seat with them while my brothers went to each of their friends.

'Morning Darcy, Aodhán! Ready for our last day?' As asked while talking my seat next across from Aodhán who just smiled at me and turned back to the bus window.

'Well you seem in high sprites Maya!' My friend gushed with a giggle, she must have caught me take a glance at Aodhán who still was looking out the window because she added after a pause 'Don't mind him, he's still upset Seamus is going to some fancy boarding school and leaving him with two girls' She joked.

I stole a glance at Seamus Finnegan who sat in the back of the bus with two boys named William and Carter, they weren't the nicest of boys, they liked to pick on me and pull on my hair. Seamus was a short boy, taller then me but still short for an eleven year old boy, with sandy hair and brown eyes. He use to be really good friends with Aodhán, Darcy and I, but a few months ago he started hanging out with more 'Popular' kids in our class, non of us were happy to say the least.

The rest of the bus ride was short and we arrived at the small brick school in mere minutes, the kids that attended this school scurried off and the bus left to go to the third form school with rest, including my older brothers.

* * *

School was all farewells from teachers and hugs from everyone, and in no time we were back outside waiting for our buses. Getting on the bus, my brother Richard called me over to the empty seat next to him that I gladly took, we usually sat next to each other on the way home. Our stop was first and we got of with Jackson kissing him girlfriend Amelia one last time and scurrying off after us. Mum for once was not outside waiting for us, and Pa's car was home, something was definitely up. Jackson and Richard must have felt the same way because they looked like they were ready to faint, I knew I must have gone white as well. All three of us walked slowly to the front door, nothing seemed peculiar outside, just pa's car, the mail wasn't in the mailbox and the milk bottles were taken inside, Everything seemed fine. When we opened the front door the front hall looked perfectly normal as well, except the double doors to the living room were shut and we could here voices talking and the sound of tea cups being put on saucers.

Jackson decided to be the brave one out of the three of us, He walked slowly to the door and opened it with ease. Richard and I followed behind him and when the door opened we peeked inside. Mum and Pa sat on the chairs near the fire facing a women with a tight grey bun who sat on the couch, we couldn't see her face but when Pa and Mum saw us the smiled and they got up.

'Hello children, how was school?' Mum asked as she got up and came over to us, Pa following right behind. They each kissed us on the forehead and hugged us, before Pa finally decided to introduce of guest.

'Kids, this is Professor McGonagall' My pa told us indicating to the now standing women, she had a very stern look to her and wrinkles on her face. 'Maya darling she's here to talk to you about a school for next year!' My mum added with a huge smile visible on her face. I honestly was beyond confused!

'But Mum, Pa I didn't apply for a school!' I protested against them, I knew I hadn't applied for any school! My mum gave me a warning look that clearly stated 'Keep you attitude in cheek' instead of my mother or father replying the Professor did.

'You didn't need to apply to this school, the second you were born your name went down!' She told me with a smile as she walked over to us.

'I don't get It since I was born? what dose that mean? Mum, Pa did you apply me or something?' I asked them

'No sweetheart, you have a very special gift! Your grandparents had the gift just like you! Your mother and I skipped it and squibs and your brothers skipped it as well.' My father told me with a smile on his face the entire time, I honestly didn't' understand, my confusion level definitely was higher then ever.

'Read this, it will clear everything up!' My mother added while handing me a thick envelope with green writing on the front reading,

'Maya-Dawn Bodkin  
The third bedroom on the second floor.  
22 Elk street, Bonmahon, Ireland.  
Waterford'

I looked over at Jackson and Richard who were reading over my shoulder, the had dumbfound looks on their faces. This had to be the creepiest thing ever, how did these people know where I lived? I looked at my Pa who just smiled at me and indicted for me to open the letter, and so I did, inside a cool looking symbol with a snake, badger, lion and eagle on it. I opened it up and began to read the letter while Jackson and Richard attempted to read it as well.

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear ,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress'

I honestly couldn't believe what I had just read but the look on my parents face obviously stated they did, Smile were spread across their face an tears ran down my mothers cheeks.

'Is this real?' I asked the adults in the room who all widen their smiles, the professor was the one to answer me though.

'I can assure you it is! You are indeed a witch!' She told me with a smirk starting to creep up on her face but it was it began to fatter Seconds later from Jackson.

'SHE WHAT?' He screamed from the kitchen where my father had obviously taken them while I was reading to explain everything, next thing you know a huge thud came from the kitchen and when mum, the professor and I reached the kitchen we saw Jackson laying on the ground passed out.


	2. A witch?

Hi guys! I'd really love some feed back on this! do you like? is it to far fetch? This came to me while I was sleeping one night and got up and wrote the first chapter in the middle of this night! Many surprises will come from this story. I can assure you me writing this extra story on the side will not disturb my two other stories, I swear to you! if you have any questions on any characters or any part of the story itself, my private messaging or review are always open and welcome! NOW I THINK WE SHALL COMMENCE WITH THE STORY! ~ NatalieTheGryffindor!

* * *

'I'm, I'm really a witch?' I asked the stern women calmly, but on the inside it felt like my mind was racing. So many emotions ran through me, Confusion, Anger, annoyance, frustration. My parents and grandparents obviously knew from what I can see, but why had they not informed me? Did they believe I would tell people? My guesses were as good as any but yet I just couldn't understand! With just those three little words 'Your a witch' my mind began to spin and I felt betrayal and terror.

'You are indeed, child!' The women said with a rare looking smile. Why was this women smiling? I was freaking out and she was smiling, I just didn't understand! How could I be a witch, my mother was not one and my father wasn't. They did say something about my grandparents being them, but it still made no sense, didn't your mother have to be a witch for you to be one as well? I felt my insides turning, I was going to be sick all over the carpet, I needed to sit down!

'I really need to sit down!' I told the room, I must have looked sick because to my surprise, Jackson, my brother who just screamed about me being a witch, helped me to sit down on the couch. His eyes were not fixed on me though, they were sorely on my parents, in a glare that could kill. Richard had a fixed glare planted on his face as well, at both my parents and the professor. My brothers seemed to not care of me being a witch, only that I was upset enough to seem sick. They had always been like that, protecting me from everything and everyone that dares to be a threat. Richard looked ready to say something to my parents but closed his mouth every time he got close.

'If you'd known she was one, mum, Pa, why did you not tell her sooner' Jackson testily asked my parent apparently finding his words, he got up slowly from my side and stood facing our parents with a glare still planted on his face.

'Darling you must understand, your sister was not ready to know!' Our Mother protested for herself and my Father while he himself said at the same time 'We assumed you would treat her differently if you knew when you were younger!'

'Treat her differently' Richard said in monotone to our parents 'She's my baby sister! I would never give a damn what she is! I would have protected her more if I knew, made sure no one ever teased her! and yet you let her get teased for the things she could do, get bullied because of it!' He was seething at this point, his face was red with fury.

'I can't believe you! letting your daughter get teased and bullied, I don't even know what to think of you anymore! were you not proud of what she was? is that it? you wanted her to be like everyone else? She's unique and you hid that away!' Jackson was now seething as well, our parents protest wasn't even heard 'That's why Grandpa and Grandma came very little wasn't it? and Nanny and Pop-pop we only met them a few times, is that why?'

'We just were protecting you three! The wizarding was not safe when you were babies and for years after it wasn't either! People like us were targeted!' Our mother was crying by this point and our Father had to go and comfort her.

'You must understand that everything is not how it seems, At the time a very dark Wizard rose to power! He disliked non magic people and killed them left and right! Your mother and I were a part of a group called the Order of the Phoenix, we were very well known squibs you see, They are people that are born to magical parents but didn't receive the gift, Our parents are part of very highly regarded pureblood families, they kept in touch though, not many do with their squib children. Through the war things got very bad, you were little when all this happened and didn't notice us going away at hours at a time, I always assumed if some how one of you caught on that something was off, it would have been you Jack, you were three when the war started to get very bad and we had to leave all the time, You were five almost six when it ended. Maya had just turned two and Richie was three or four, when the war itself ended, but the bad mans followers were still after people like us, trying to get revenge for their 'master', for years they killed non-magic families, even today it isn't entirely safe. Do you understand? we just wanted to protect you, Maya especially!' Our father pleaded with us, he held our sobbing mother tightly in his arms as he stroked her hair. 'We really only had you three in mind, we just saw how happy you were without knowing, we didn't want to disturb how wonderful that was! We felt peace when we looked at you three, knowing you'd grow up with out all that hectic stuff in your life.'

My brothers looked thoughtfully at my father, I knew I was looking the same way as well. Questions raced through my head, who was this Dark wizard exactly? Why was I in more danger the my brothers if I had magic? Why didn't they tell me before this women came? Why had my Nanny and Pop-pop so distant from my life?

'I just still don't understand something's.' I whispered, apparently the entire room heard me though, everyone was looking at me now including the ever so silent professor.

'How about I explain what you want to know, hmm?' The professor said while looking at my father for approval, which he gave. She walked over and sat on the couch next to me. 'Now ask what you wish.' she said after she was comfortably seated.

'Why would these dark lords followers be more after me, then my Mother, Father and Brothers?' I asked with interest, the professor let out a sigh after a few seconds of thinking.

'Your case of magic is very rare, most squibs who had children do not receive the gift. It usually dose not turn up for generations later, in a sense you are considered a strange pureblood! We know for a fact magical blood purely runs through your vines and that interested you-know-who, he saw you as a new experiment he could try out. Many believed your magical core was possibly stronger then most purebloods themselves. Dose that answer your question?'

'Yes, but I have some more!' I wasn't quit satisfied with the strange answer but would figure it out later, 'Why do my brother not have magic but I do?' I knew I was asking a question that my brother were thinking, Jackson had full attention on the professor now and Richards ears perked up.

'Your brothers were skipped over, the blood still runs through their veins with the trait but did not present itself in them. When they have children though, it may possible it will present itself to them.' she informed us children, we were hanging on to every word she said like our life's depended on it, and in a sense it did, well for Me anyway.

'I have one more question, but I'm not sure you'll be able to answer it' I told the professor, but she gave me a look that clearly stated 'Try me' and so I asked 'Why did Nanny and Pop-pop stay so distant from my life?' For a second, I believed the professor would really not be able to answer, but an amused smile played across her face and she finally began to speak.

'You'll surprised to know that is a question I can answer' the smile still pleasant, but changing ever so quickly to a serious look 'You grandparents are part of the pureblood society, they had to play the part to protect your family. From what I also know, when you were two you began to show signs of magic, your grandparents wanted to take you to live with them and raise you like a pureblooded child. Your parents wouldn't stand for it though.'

I still felt dumbfounded, everything I knew seemed to be a lie. My Nanny and Pop-pop weren't actually working all the time, Mum and pa just didn't want us to see them. I learned more about my family the I ever had. The realization that I was actually a witch finally set in a I was able to actually grasp it, looking down at the letter still clutched in my hand tightly. Cauldrons? quills? spell books? where would I get all of this? surely our town doesn't sell this, or even Dublin for that matter.

'This school supplies, where would I get it?' I asked the professor, I sorely missed the reactions from my parents and brothers. Mum was ready to cry again and Pa had the biggest smile on his face, But Jackson and Richard looked sad and shocked.

'Well their is an alley in London that sells everything or their is one in Dublin but I'm afraid it will not have everything you need.' The professor told me with a small smile, I returned it.

'Mum, Pa when can we go?' I asked turning around to face my ever shocked brothers and ecstatic parents. My mother broke free of my father and throw her arms around me, shedding happy tears.

'How about tomorrow? we'll take a plane to London and stay their a few days.' My father said to my brothers and I, that seemed to perk my brothers up the tiniest bit. They loved going on planes and they defiantly loved London.

'I suppose so.' Richard said in a small distant voice, my parents didn't seem to notice though. My parents were off rambling bout plan tickets and asking the Professor to stay for dinner, but she denied and left.

The rest of the night went bye In a blur, My parents called the airport and got five tickets reserved for a plane that left at seven am. My mother called a hotel and booked two rooms for three nights. Dinner was a complete blur of my father and mother rambling on about the wizarding world and friends they use to have in the Order. When bedtime finally arrived and I was restless, not able to fall asleep. My mind raced all night with question that I tried so hard to push to the back of my mind.


	3. Surprises

Diagon Alley was beyond words, The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible said a sign hanging over them. Owls flew all around, from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Maya had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon ...

'Sweet heart, we need to go to Gringotts' My mother softly said in my ear, taking me out of my thoughts, She was indicating to a huge building. We had reached the snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, as in fact a goblin. I slid closer to her older brothers before reaching to grab each of their hands.

'You ok Maya?' Jackson asked with a small laugh, looking warily at the creatures.

'Yeah, just nervous' I told him with a reassuring smile, while he squeezed my hand and put his attention back to the front.

The goblin was about a head shorter than Maya. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
__ For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned,  
beware Of finding more than treasure there._

'Well that's cheerful' Jackson muttered so only our family could hear, but to say the least Pa did not look the slightest bit amused about it. Pa turned around quickly to face Jackson with a glare on his face.

'Jack, Goblins are very noble creatures, do not insult them in that manner.' He hissed and then his attention was directed to all three of us 'Don't take that warning lightly you three, Goblins take responsibility for our gold like it is it's their own.' He then turned back to our mother just as a pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. They walked up to a free goblin that wasn't preoccupied.

'We wish to make a withdraw from the Bodkin vault please' My father said formally to the Goblin, who in return just sneered and looked at our family, Stopping when his eyes got to me and I could almost swear that he smiled a bit. But it could have just been the light.

'Of course! Arlo!' The goblin shouted, seconds later another goblin was walking towards them 'Take these five down to the Bodkin Vault' We followed Arlo towards one of the doors leading off the hall. Arlo held the door open for them. They were in a narrow stone passage-way lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Arlo whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. We climbed in.

At first we just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. My eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but I kept them wide open. Once, I even thought I saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. Arlo unlocked the door once we made it to the vault, Inside mountains of gold were stacked up. My father get out of the car and picked up some coins and put them in a bag.

After another very wild cart ride, we were standing outside the bank blinking mildly at the sun rays that were coming through the clouds covering the sky. Mum looked a little green but she told us she was fine.

'How about robes first, ok?' My Mum asked before turning to my brothers and pa who were gazing around at the various shops with wonder. 'We're going to Madam Malkins, Come along you three' She put her arm around my shoulders and lead me down the alley before mumbling 'Boys' which set me in a whirl of laughter. The shop was at the end of the alley. When we walked in a plump looking short women walked up to us.

'Hello Dear, Hogwarts?' She asked with a kind smile.

'Yes, we need six sets of robes for her' My mother answered for me,

'Right this way dearie, two others getting fitted right in the back' The plump women said to me just as my brothers and Pa and came through the door. My Mum automatically had her attention on them and it was obvious they were going to get a scolding. The women ushered me towards the back of the shop I did go with her though I wanted my family with me. When we reached the back, I noticed one girl and one boy standing on the stools, obviously brother and sister. Both had dark brown hair and tan skin with deep blue eyes, a women stood near them with a bit tanner skin and darker hair and deep brown eyes.

'Right up here dearie' the women said to me, taking me out of my thoughts. She was pointing to a stool next to the girl, who still hadn't seemed to notice me yet. I stood on the stool and the girl turned to me with a smile.

'Hi!' the girl piped up, she was obviously trying to get a good look at my face 'I'm Valerie Riddle and this Is my brother Vance' She went on while smiling at me, I couldn't help but think she smiled and probably talked a lot. 'We're first years, are you? oh but what's your name?' She was still smiling and her mid back straight hair was bouncing.

'I'm Maya Bodkin, and Yes I'm a first year.' I told her with a shy smile, but she didn't seem to care about my shyness because she just kept talking. Her brother on the other hand just looked straight ahead with out even glancing my way once.

'Oh I've heard about the Bodkins before, so your a Pureblood or half-blood? I'm considered in a sense a Pureblood, my father was a half-blood and my Mum is a Pureblood.' but she didn't seem to stop there, this girl really did talk a lot! 'Do you know what house you'll be in? I'm hoping for Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but the other houses wouldn't matter, I'm sure I'd fit into any of them really! I don't think mum would be very happy with Gryffindor or Hufflepuff though' She finally stopped to take a breath and was now looking at me with smile on her face obviously waiting for my response.

'I'm not really sure, I'll just wait to see where I'm sorted I suppose' I said this with confidence, the truth was I didn't know much about the houses, I just didn't want this girl knowing it though I'm sure she wouldn't judge. She looked ready to reply but was interrupted by the women saying she was done and her brother who for the first time spoke.

'Valerie, we need to go, Mother is waiting outside for us' Vance said coldly, still not even sparing a glance my way as if I were the scum of the earth and he wanted nothing to do with me. He then turned on his heal and strode to the front of the store to pay for his things.

'I have to go, but you should sit with Vance and I on the train!' Valeria said to me rather fast with a smile on her face 'I'll see you Maya' she quickly walked to the front of the store then to where her brother was waiting quit impatiently.

Getting the rest of my robes took nearly an hour more, my mum insisted I get so everyday wizarding robes as well and a winter cloak of black and one of deep blue. The rest of the shopping took nearly two hours until the school list only held one last thing I needed: A wand!

'We best go to Olivanders then' Pa said while looking over my shoulder at the list 'That's where your grandparents got their wands, say it's the best place to go' Pa began to lead us down the alley to a small shop with a sign on top say '_Olivanders- Making wands since 1475 AD' _

'You have to go in by yourself ok?' My mum said giving me a little push and smile 'We'll be out here when your done.' I began toward the door of the shop but stopped half way and turned towards my family.

'Mum, Pa can't one of you just-' I didn't even get to finish because I was completely cut off by my mum.

'No Flower, you have to do this on your own' she told me with a stern expression and finger pointed at the door. I slowly obeyed, turning back towards the door and taking to last few steps until I was able to open it. The inside of the small show was dusty, with boxes lining the wall on shelves. I would have believed no one was in the shop do to the silence that erupted around me. I could have dropped a pin and would have heard the sound around me easily.

'A Bodkin' A voice came from behind some boxes, I jumped a little when an older man with piercing grey eyes cam out and stared at me with a small smile eloped on his kind old wrinkled face.

'You've given me a fright' I said calmly to the man 'Are you by any chance Mr. Olivander?' I added

'I am, and you are Maya-Dawn Bodkin? am I correct?' He asked me with a small smirk, he was now looking through boxes at what looked like wands.

'Yes, but how do you know who I am?' I asked the man, I in honestly was quit upset by this man actually knowing me.

'Many people will know who you are dear' He said 'You look very much like your Great-Great Grandmother, from what I've heard you seem to have the same kind of power as her as well. Ah here it is!' He now held a silver box in his hand 'This was her wand and before her it was her Great-Great-Great Grandmothers and so on, but I believe it is you who is destined for this wand now' He handed me the wand, it was a beautiful red Mahogany color with engravings of flowers and what looked like wolfs. The second I touched the wand a gorgeous rose bud flew out of the end and landed on the desk in front of me.

'Well done!' Mr. Olivander said with a smile and a clap of his hands 'Now the wand is made of Willow but has a Mahogany stain and the core is Werewolf blood, very rare, one of a kind actually'

'How much is it?' I asked my eyes still glued to the designs all over the wand, my fingers stroked the smooth and glossy coat.

'Seven gallons' I handed him the gallons and began to walk away but was stooped by him speaking once more. 'Remember Ms. Bodkin, You will do many great things in life, just chose the side that's right. Your a wonderful powerful witch. Good luck' Before I could reply he turned on his heel and walked to the back of the shop with out another word. I looked at the spot where he last stood and tried to figure out what he meant.

When I reached the outside of the shop my pa held a cage with a gorgeous black owl, he said it was a gift from he and my mum. I decided to name him Ellie on our walk to the leaky cauldron to get back to the hotel. The rest of our London trip I kept thinking over what Mr. Olivander meant.

I decided when I saw my Grandmother and Grandfather that I would ask, but that reunion could not come soon enough.


	4. The true begining

Frustration and nervousness were taking over my small Eleven year old body as sat on the floor of my bedroom the early Morning of the first of September or as some would say the Night of the thirty-first of August. I was Frustrated because finally I was able to ask my grandparents about what Mr. Olivander said, but they did not tell me a single thing, except to keep my nose out of it. And I was Nervous because just in a few hours for the first time ever, I would leave my family and take the Hogwarts Express to school. The clock right now read Four-Sixteen AM, the sky outside was just beginning to get the tiniest bit pink but not much, and sounds of my Pa moving around in his and mum's room could be heard from just the next room over. Sleep had escaped my grasp the entire night, I tried to at least close my eyes but I could not, my mind would torture me with strange scenarios of what tomorrow would bring. The one that bothered me the most was a scenario where I walked into king cross station in only panties, a bra and a coat. Mr. Olivander was there laughing about how he said I would be "Great" and how he was right. My brothers were laughing hysterically at me with cameras flashing, and my Mum and Pa looked ashamed at me being their daughter. I of course knew non of this could possibly happen in real life but I could not help but fee a ting in my stomach when I thought of it and a slight headache began to form.

At this very moment I was repacking my trunk for what felt like the tenth time. Every Item I bought for the school year were spread out across the floor in piles waiting to be for the last time put into my trunk. When my Grandparents came over, My Grandmother magically extended my trunk so I could pack everything in just one container. But that also meant that I could pack the extra muggle school supplies that I bought, with no problem. Repacking took over an hour and a half and by the time I was done the clock read Five-forty two. My family and I were taking a plane to London at seven thirty so I began to lay out the outfit I had planned for the day: A white shirt with a red Rose on it, a red jacket, Light blue skinny jeans and red flats. My hair fell in curls at the bottom that reached just below my back and had a white bow that tied my hair into a half up half down do.

'Pup sweetie, are you awake?' the sweet voice of my pa sounded through the door and a tiny knock followed suit.

'Yes Pa, I am awake!' I called through the door to him while scrambling to get Ellie's cage on to my trunk and secured my rucksack on my back with ease before walking to the door and opening to revile my father dressed in a blue dress shirt with a sports jacket over top and a pair of dark blue jeans.

'You all packed?' my Pa asked while looking at my closed trunk with Ellie on sitting on top. 'want me to take that down to the car' he asked while indicating to my things.

'Yes, is everyone else awake?' I replied as he swiftly walked passed me too my trunk and took Ellie off the top and handing him to me.

'Yes, Their waiting down stairs for us to go' He told me as he began on his way out of my bedroom and into the hallway. I began to follow but when I reached the doorway I took a last look at my room. The familiar blue walls and white canopy bed with blue sheets and a white quilt, and my white desk and white wardrobe would be among the things I would miss in my nine months way. I had slept here every night for eleven years, of course I slept at my friends houses at times but I spent most of my time here. I knew I needed to get out of my room before the tears began so I griped Ellie's cage tightly, turned out the light and shut the mahogany door behind me.

* * *

When I had reached down stairs my mother bustled over me, saying how much she'd miss me and kissing my cheek or forehead every few seconds. The car ride to the airport wasn't much better. Outside it was still dark and when in the car I could just barely see that way my brothers looked at me when they thought I wasn't paying attention, they acted as if I was going to my death. Maybe for them I was. The plane ride from Dublin to London was much better, we had coach sets and somehow I was spilt up from my family. My Pa offered to take my seat so I could sit with mum but I told him I'd much rather sit on my own. To say the least he was not happy with my answer. I sat next to a blonde haired, blue eyed women who was named Kelly and her two children, one boy and one girl. The girl was about three with curly strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes, her name I learned was Madison. The boy was only a few months from the look of it, he had the same kind of hair as his sister but he had blueish brown eyes instead, I wondered if that was the true color or because he was still young, I learned that the boy was named Evan.

When the plane landed and we were able to exit the plane and I dashed out to get to my family who left before me. They were happily standing outside the plane waiting for me.

We retrieved my luggage and Ellie from the bag cheek out. Pa called over a car and we put our stuff in the boot while he talked to the driver. I had to sit on Jackson's lap since their wasn't enough room and Richard held Ellie. When the car finally stopped it wasn't King cross but a cute little coffee shop.

'Come on we're getting Breakfast' My pa said with a smile before turning to the driver 'Will you keep the meter running? we'll only be a minute' The driver grunted but shook his head yes before taking out a news paper and reading it. Pa Ushered us all out of the car and into the shop that smelled of back goods and coffee.

'What can I get for you today?' The cashier asked as we approached her, she was very pretty with blonde waist length hair and sparkling blue eyes and a kind smile, she looked about Jacksons age or maybe a year older.

'Five large coffees please and five Chocolate muffins' he said to the Girl before turning to me 'Flower go pick a salad and an ice tea out for your train ride for lunch' he added while indicating to a clear fridge near the counter, on one side it help beverages and the other Salads and wraps. I chose a Harvest salad and a human ice tea. After paying we loaded back into the car and headed to kings cross.

* * *

In the train station the clock read ten thirty, and my father was rushing through the people, keeping a tight hold my trolley as we walked. When we reached a barrier between nine and three quarters I was beyond confused.

'Just run at the barrier, alright flower bud?' My pa said to me, while looking around the other people scurrying to get to there trains in time.

'Are you sure pa? I mean it looks pretty solid' I asked him in a nervous voice but he didn't answer instead Richard and Jackson laughed behind me and leaned towered me.

'Maya, it's magic. What do you expect?' Richard whispered.

'Go on, we'll be right behind you' Jackson said with a laugh and a little shove. I looked at my Mum and Pa and they shook there heads 'yes' to tell me to go. I started to run at the barrier with my eyes shut tight, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead I opened my eyes to revile a huge scarlet train with 'Hogwarts express' written on the side. I turned around just in time to see my mother and Jackson coming throw with Richard and my dad right behind them.

'Lets get you a compartment, Alright Flower bud?' my mum said in a soothing voice before helping me push my trolley to the middle of the train.

'You have everything, yes?' Mum asked with tears starting to form in her eyes, and a watery smile perched on her kind face. 'Well even if you don't you can send Ellie with a letter of what you left behind and we'll send it' She added. While she said this my brothers and Father were on the train putting my trunk in a compartment right in front of my mum and I.

'We got you a compartment Flower' Jackson said with a weak smile and a hint of sadness. 'You should probably head on soon, it's already Ten forty-five' he added.

'Yeah I probably should' I said to them while looking at the concrete ground. Before I could add anything else I was eloped in a hug by someone, it was Richard and he had tears streaming down his usually happy face.

'Stay out of trouble, Flower bud. and Write to us all the time, I want to know all about your year! I love you!' He said before leaning down and kissing my head. He stepped away to allow Jackson to hug me.

'I'm going to miss you so much Flower bud!' Jackson said into my hair. The thing was I have only ever seen my brother cry once and that was at his best friend funeral. He never cried, even when he broke his arm no tears were shed. But here he was crying a public place looking as if I died.

'I'll miss you too Jacks' I said into his shirt, my arms wrapped around his torso. 'I'll see you at Christmas, you know?' At that he laughed a little and placed a kiss on my head just as Richard had done minutes before.

'You going to say bye to us Flower bud?' My Pa said form behind me, he had one arm around my Mum and the other out as if to give me a hug. I ran to him and he surprised me by picking me up. My Father and mother were both giving me a hug at the same time as I sat on my fathers hip. Mum was crying but Pa was cool and collected, he kissed my forehead a few times and hugged me tight to him before Jackson spoke.

'I think she needs to get on the train now, don't want anyone taking her compartment do we?' he joked from beside us. And so I said a last goodbye before going to my compartment that was still empty.

I talked to my family out the window until I heard a small knock on the door, and turned around. Standing in the doorway was a happy looking Valerie Riddle and a very ticked off looking Vance Riddle.

'Oh Maya, I thought that was you!' Valerie said while walking in 'You don't mind if we sit with you do you?' she added to be polite but I had a feeling she would have sat down either way.

'Of course not!' I was over joyed that I had someone to talk to on the train ride but I didn't like the way Vance was looking at me.

'How was your summer?' Valerie asked with a singsong voice and a friendly smile.

'Mine was well, I stayed in Ireland most of it but we came to London a few times to see my grandparents.' I told her 'How about you two?' I added to be polite.

'Boring! we didn't get to do much, our mum worked all summer, it was terrible' Valerie said with a roll of her eyes 'Of course Vance here will say other wise, he enjoys sitting by himself in his room with no lights on.' you could tell Vance wasn't happy Valerie said this about him.

'Valerie!' he hissed in a warning tone 'Don't speak of me as if I'm not here.' he said to her before turning his eyes on me and looking me up and down with a sneer, then getting out of his seat. 'I'm going for a walk' he added before swiftly walking out of the compartment.

'Your brother doesn't seem to like me very much' I remarked, while still looking at the place where he last sat.

'Oh Maya, it isn't that he doesn't like you.' Valerie began with a thoughtful look 'it's more like he's jealous of you, of what you have'

'Jealous? of me? what ever would he be jealous of?' I asked

'You have a choice of what you wish to be one day, you have free range. Us? not so much. Our life was pretty much written in stone the day we were born, we have no other choice.' she began looking at the ground, as if her shoes were interesting 'And you have a loving family, that's all Vance ever wanted. A dad to teach him sports, muggle and magical. But we didn't get that. We got a Mother who could care less and a father who gave us a horrible reputation.' Valerie looked on the verge of tears now.

'My life isn't that great actually. I know my parents are proud that I'm a witch but, I think they are a bit disappointed that I couldn't attend a normal school and become a doctor like they wanted. And my brothers have been acting like I'm dying, I don't understand honestly. I feel like I'm disappointing them by taking this offer from the school.' I told her truthfully

'I suppose that makes sense' Valerie said 'But on a happier note, what house do you want to be in?'

'Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, they seem like wonderful houses. What about you?' I was now sitting in pretzel style on the bench and Valeria did the same thing on the bench across from me.

'Well my families been in Slytherin for generations but I think I want to break the habit and go to another house, I don't think they would appreciate if I were in Gryffindor though, may have a heart attack.' Valerie said with a giggle.

'Why can't you be in Gryffindor?' I asked curiously.

'Well my family one of those big 'Pureblood' families' she said with a roll of her eyes 'Honestly it's stupid, they think anyone is Gryffindor is a blood traitor and a muggle lover. It's ridicules really.' she added.

'That's stupid!' I told her 'I mean you should be able to chose what ever you want to be, not be told your a traitor because you believe another thing'

'I know!' She began then lowered her voice a bit and leaned towards me 'I actually find muggles really cool! but don't ever tell Vance that, he'll have my head if he knew!' I nodded my head that I understood. Somehow the conversation moved on too girly things like nail polish and hair, and Vance came back in and began to read a book. We all got treats off the trolley and ate and laughed the entire ride. A bushy hair girl came in looking for a toad, and Valerie and I went and helped her look for it but had no luck. We were walking back to our compartment when an announcement came on the intercom:

'Attention students: we will be arriving at Hogsmead station in five minutes, please leave your luggage on the train'

lucky for us we put our uniforms on earlier, and only needed to put our robes on over them. Vance was sitting in his seat looking out the window waiting for us when we returned. While trying to clasp my rpbes I had some trouble and Vance must have noticed because he got out of his seat and walked over to where I was standing.

'Let me do it' He grumbled before he moved my hands and clasped it himself. From the corner of my eye I could see Valerie smirking at her brother.

'Thanks' I mumbled when he was done. He just nodded his head sharply and started towards the compartment door, he indicated for Valerie and I to follow and we did. when the train completely slowed and we got on to the platform Vance grabbed bother Valerie and I's arms as to not lose us, and strolled over to a huge man that was shouting 'Firs' years over 'ere'. When every first year was there the huge man who we learned was named Hagrid led us to a bunch of boats, four of us got in each boat. Vance, Valerie and I were joined by a browned hair boy who said his name was Carter.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; We all bent our heads and the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until we reached a kind of underground harbor, where we clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried a cubby blonde haired boy blissfully, holding out his hands. Then we clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face she definitely looked like someone you never wanted to be caught doing something bad by.

The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit my entire house twice in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed all of us first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in, standing rather closer together which made me feel uncomfortable, everyone was peering about nervously.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as  
you can while you are waiting.'

Her eyes lingered for a moment on the chubby blonde hair boys cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on a tall red headed boys smudged nose. Another boy with wired glasses and black hair that stuck out all over was trying to flatten it.

'I shall return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall.'Please wait quietly.'

She left the chamber. I looked over at Valerie who was nervously biting her nails, Vance on the other hand was staring straight ahead with a cold exterior. The boy Carter who shared the boat with us stood on my left winding his hands together. I on the other hand was looking at my feet and tugging at my hair. Suddenly several people screams and looking up you knew why, hundreds if ghost floated through the walls at that very moment.

'My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?'A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the us.

Nobody answered.

'New students!' said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. 'About to be Sorted, I suppose?'

A few people nodded mutely, I included.

'Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!' said the Friar. 'my old house, you know."'

'Move along now,'said a sharp voice. 'the sorting Ceremony's about to start.'

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

'Now, form a line,' Professor McGonagall told the first years, 'and follow me.'

I got in line behind Valerie with Carter behind me, and Vance behind him. Oddly enough I felt as if I was going to be sick. Maybe because I had no clue what waited for me beyond the doors with the voices or because the professor leading us terrified me. We walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. It was the most amazing place I had ever imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the us up thre, so that we came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

The bushy haired girl we helped on the train whispered in front, 'Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History.'

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. I just looked back to the front where Professor McGonagall was placing a stool and putting an old hat on top. To say I was bewildered was an understatement.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

_**oh,you may not think I'm pretty,**_  
_**But don't judge on what you see,**_  
_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_  
_**A smarter hat than me.**_  
_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_  
_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_  
_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_  
_**And I can cap them all.**_  
_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_  
_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_  
_**So try me on and I will tell you**_  
_**Where you ought to be.**_  
_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_  
_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_  
_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;**_  
_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_  
_**Where they are just and loyal,**_  
_**Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;**_  
_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_  
_**if you've a ready mind,**_  
_**Where those of wit and learning,**_  
_**Will always find their kind;**_  
_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_  
_**You'll make your real friends,**_  
_**Those cunning folk use any means**_  
_**To achieve their ends.**_  
_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_  
_**And don't get in a flap!**_  
_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_  
_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!'**_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said. 'Abbott, Hannah!' And so names were called, I didn't pay attention at first until I heard my name called.

'Bodkin, Maya-Dawn' She said, and it was as though everything went silent. A few Teachers looked at me intensely and I felt a jab in my head and looked up to see a man with white hair and a long white beard sitting up straight staring at me. I felt someone push me forward a bit and slightly turned my head to see Vance looking at me an eyebrow raised. I slowly made my way to the front, pushing past people to get there. By the time I sat on the stool every single eye was on me, staring.

**_'Ah a Bodkin! haven't been on one of your heads since your Grandfather!' A voice said in my head._**

'Are you the hat?' I asked with curiosity

_**'Indeed I am, now, I remember every Bodkin I ever sorted. But your mind if different, much like your Great Great grandmothers it is. Now where should I put you? Any preference?' The hat asked**_

'I just want to be somewhere I will belong' I told the hat and I could swear the hat laughed.

_**'Funny your Great Great Grandmother said the exact same thing when I sorted her. How about I put you where she was, hmm?' It asked me**_

'Ok, do that' I smiled inwardly.

_**'Ok then better be GRYFFINDOR!'**_ It shouted to the entire great hall. The table to my left started cheering and I happily strode off the stool to my new house table taking a seat beside a red headed boy with a another boy who was identical to his left.

'I'm George Weasley and this my brother Fred' the red head boy said with a smile and his hand stuck out to me. I gladly took it with a shy smile and my cheeks turning red.

'I'm Maya' I said 'It's nice to meet you!' My attention was immediately turned back to the sorting when I heard 'Daniau, Carter', he didn't look nervous at all, instead he walked right up to the stool with confidence and sat down. it only took a second before the hat shouted 'Slytherin' and he swaggered his way over to his table taking a second to look at me and smile a little before going on his way. I didn't pay attention much until someone named 'Potter, Harry' was called and everyone started whispering, I didn't understand why honestly. He turned out getting into my house and taking the open seat across from me.

'Hi I'm Maya' I said to him with a small smile on my face.

'I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you!' He replied with a smile and put his across the table, I shook it and we went back to watching the sorting with out another word. The rest of the sorting went on eventful until 'Riddle, Vance' was called, no one really pied much attention but a few teachers sat straighter in there seats to get a better look including the headmaster himself. Vance suddenly didn't look as cold as he did before and right before the hat was place on his head I could have sworn his eyes locked with mine. He was placed in Slytherin with Carter. Valerie's sorting was much the same as her brother but instead of going to Slytherin she came to Gryffindor with me.

'We're in the same house' she squealed as she made her way to me 'this is going to be great!' her smile seemed as though it were about to grow larger but then with just fluttered 'My mom is going to kill me' she said with her face in her hands.

'Oh Val, I'm sure it will be ok! and if she has a problem with it then that's her own problem! As long as your happy she should be satisfied.' I told her while rubbing her back.

'Val? I've never been called that before' she said more to herself but loud enough for me to hear.

'Oh I'm sorry I just thought it was nickname for Valerie' I said my face turning as red as the boy George Weasley's hair.

'No! I like it, you can call me that! I've never had a nickname' she replied to me with a huge smile that didn't fall this time. 'And thank you, your a good friend!'

'What are friends for?' I said with a giggle. and so the sorting commenced and soon it was over.

The food we had was delicious and soon dinner turned into desert and all the plates were cleared. The head master gave an announcement that I didn't here, and then a tall red headed boy who was named Percy and I could only guess was related to the Weasley twins led us up moving stair cases to a picture on the wall but not before we had a run in with a poltergeist named Peeves who through sticks at us.

'You'll want to watch out for Peeves' he'd told us.

When we reached the picture it talked 'Password?' it asked us and I for one was completely confused! but Percy just started to talk to us.

'This is the 'door' to our common room, it has a password.' he explained before turning to the fat lady on the picture 'pig snout' he said and the portrait swung open to reveled a lounge type area in which Percy lead us into.

Percy directed us to our rooms, which were opposite of the boys dorm. In our dorm Valerie and I got beds that were next to each other, my bed was also next to the girl we helped on the train who we found out was named Hermione Granger. We also shared a room with two other girls named Lavender Brown and Parvti Pitil, two very girly girls. Out of the three other girls I imagined Valerie and I becoming friend with Hermione, she had a lot of the same views as us. The five of us talked for half an hour before we all decided to go to sleep, I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Sorry this is so late! But I finally got it up yayaya! I've been really busy since I'm starting a new school and I have Marching band (call me a geek) but i'm trying my best to keep updating all my stories as much as possible! Once again I remind you that all of this belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling, except for the things you don't recognize such as my characters: Maya-Dawn (and her family), Vance and Valerie Riddle and Carter Daniau. Please give me reviews! **

**NatalieTheGryffindor! :D **


End file.
